


[set us aflame]

by ephemerall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Smut, season 4 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerall/pseuds/ephemerall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding, the only thing Korra had planned to do was pack for her trip with Asami.  She hadn’t planned on catching up with Mako or taking a walk with him, or walking him back to his room.  She hadn’t planned or anticipated being pressed up against the door with Mako’s lips pressed against hers, her hands in his hair, and his hands on her hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[set us aflame]

After the wedding, the only thing Korra had planned to do was pack for her trip with Asami. She hadn’t planned on catching up with Mako or taking a walk with him, or walking him back to his room. She hadn’t planned or anticipated being pressed up against the door with Mako’s lips pressed against hers, her hands in his hair, and his hands on her hips.

 

She scratched her nails against his scalp, messing up his carefully styled hair and he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips, bunching the fabric of her dress. His kiss was as warm as she remembered, bordering on hot, making a flush creep up all over her body. His tongue against hers made her heart speed up and her breathing faster. She couldn’t think straight.

        

She gasped and her head bumped against the door when she tipped it back, his mouth touching the skin of her neck, his teeth scraping gently. She tightened her fingers in his hair when his hands slid under her dress, fingers dancing over her thighs.

        

“Not here,” she whispered. At least she had the presence of mind to remember they were still standing, pressed against the door just inside his apartment. He reached behind her and flipped the lock, hoping that if Bolin showed up and found it that way, he would have the sense to know he should turn around and go back the way he came.

        

“My room,” he murmured, lips touching her ear, making her gasp again when his teeth grazed the shell of her ear. She nodded furiously.

        

She fully intended on having him put her feet on the floor and following him to his room. Instead, he pulled her legs around him and she crossed her ankles behind his back. In a dozen steps he’d carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door shut. They tumbled onto the bed roughly enough that they bounced a little. She kicked her shoes off and found she was unbuckling his belt before she’d even really thought about it.

        

“Wait, wait,” he said against her lips. He pulled back long enough to roughly pull his tie loose and over his head. She’d never seen him undo buttons so fast, and then he threw his shirt on the floor with the tie. She felt warm all over, looking at him bare chested for the first time in 3 years. She hadn’t been with anyone before or since Mako, and she found herself worried that he’d been with someone else, regardless of the fact she had no right to really be angry even if he did. She stared at him, pale skin exposed, belt hanging open and an obscene tent in the front of his pants. “I think you’re a little overdressed,” he finally said after so many minutes of quiet. She had the good sense to laugh, to know when Mako was diffusing tension.

        

“I should fix that,” she said. She got up on her knees and in one swift motion, pulled her dress over her head. Mako stared. Instead of the stark white wrappings common in her tribe, she’d worn underclothes that Asami had picked. Pale blue, thin fabric. Asami said the top thing was called a bra; her wrappings were more comfortable, but the look on Mako’s face told her that this thing was more appealing to the eye. His certainly looked like they were going to pop out of his head. “You can touch me,” she said and he wasted no time.

        

He pushed her back on the bed, settling over the top of her, keeping his weight on his arms. He kissed her deeply, kissed her until she was breathless, hands snaking behind her to undo the clasp of the bra. Strangely, it didn’t bother her that she knew he learned how to do just that from Asami. She let him slide the straps down her arms and drop the whole thing off the bed.

        

His mouth against her breast made her gasp out loud, gripping his hair tight for a moment. She could feel him smile against her skin. He’d learned what she liked, how to please her, and it seemed he hadn’t forgotten. He moved to her other breast and she bit her lip.

        

He kissed between her breasts, down to her navel and looked up at her. The fire in his eyes was something totally different than the fire he produced in his hands. This was a different kind of heat, the kind that she answered with her own, gathering between her legs. He tucked his fingers into the thin fabric at her hips.

        

“Can I?” He asked and she found her mouth too dry to speak, so she nodded instead. He pulled the fabric down over her hips and thighs, slid it down her legs until she pulled her feet through and he dropped cloth on the floor. He slid his fingertips back up her legs, over her knees, raising goosebumps in his wake. When he reached her thighs he looked up at her again. If he was waiting for her to change her mind, she didn’t, and he continued. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh and she inhaled sharply.

        

When his mouth touched between her legs she moaned out loud. She grabbed his hair a little too tightly, but he didn’t stop. His tongue slid between her folds and up until he reached her clit, and sucked; she cried out. His mouth and tongue worked over her, into her and back out, until her legs were trembling and she was pulling his hair nearly out of his head.

        

“Mako. Mako, please,” she gasped, pulling until he came up, until his mouth reached hers again. She tasted herself on his tongue, tangy and sweet. She shoved at his pants until he helped her push them down and struggled the rest of the way out of them himself. He pushed her up the bed until her head was on the pillow.

        

She reached down, hand sliding down his toned stomach, until she reached between his legs. She wrapped her hand around him — hard and soft all at once — and pumped slowly. His hips jerked forward and he groaned. “Korra,” he breathed. “I love when you touch me, but it’s been a long time since anyone has, and I’m…” he groaned. “Spirits, I won’t last if you keep doing that.”

        

She released him and opened her legs, knees on either sides of his hips, and let him settle in the cradle of her hips. She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and sliding one leg up over his hip. She could feel him, pressed at her entrance, so hot and so hard. She pulled him forward with a foot, pressing him forward and _in_. He groaned, pressing his cheek to hers, trembling slightly, slid further into her.

        

“Oh spirits,” he whispered. “Korra… I can’t… You’re so tight.” He kissed her then and she felt like her heart would stop in her chest. Feeling Mako inside of her again, pushing deeper — it was something she wasn’t sure she’d ever get to feel again.

        

“Don’t… don’t stop,” she whispered back. “Mako, please.”

        

They both groaned when he pushed in all the way, as far as he could go, his hips meeting hers. He stayed still a moment and then pulled out, only to thrust back in. She arched her back, letting him set a quick pace. She could already feel the pull in her stomach, the heat gathering in her core and threatening to explode — she felt her whole body jerk when he reached down to circle her clit with his fingers. This — this was familiar. Mako on top of, inside of, and all around her. She arched her back, thrusting up against him, her body already in tune with his again.

        

It seemed to go on so long and not nearly long enough. She was gasping and arching underneath him. With each pulse of her orgasm she felt him inside of her, pushing a little harder, a little deeper. “Korra… I’m….” He kissed her hard, hips snapping against hers, until he pushed deep and lost his rhythm, hips stuttering and body trembling with hers. His own orgasm hit him hard, and he’s pulsing inside of her, shuddering and pressing his forehead to hers. They breathed hard. “I’m sorry I —“

        

“It was perfect,” she said, a little out of breath, kissing him quickly. “It was perfect, Mako.”

        

They carefully disentangle and she feels the heavy blanket of sleep settling over her. She should get up, get dressed, go back and sleep in her own room. His arm is heavy over her waist, and he pulled her back against him. Neither of them bothers to dress, they just pull the blankets over their bodies. She hadn’t planned on spending the night, but at that moment, there wasn’t anywhere else she could possibly be that would feel like this.

        

“I think you locked your brother out,” she said, lifting his hand to kiss his knuckles.

        

“He has a key,” Mako said into her hair. “He’ll be fine.”

        

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Good.”

        

“Might be mad we had sex in his room, though,” he said, twining his fingers with hers. She surprises them both when she barks out a hoarse laugh, and burrows back deeper into Mako’s embrace. She thought, maybe, Bolin would forgive them for this — it took 3 years to get back to this place and Bolin was a romantic. He could probably forgive them. Though, she was sure they’d have to wash the sheets and he’d never, ever let them forget this.


End file.
